


Back Together

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Mask get bad about it, They had a fight with each other, cause it is his fault, in which aloha leaves and goes to skull’s place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask shouldn’t had let his pride get the best of him nor he shouldn’t had blame his boyfriend.But what he feared was losing the person he put his love and trust in.





	Back Together

Mask sighed deeply, his gas mask by his side as he sat on the side of his bed. He had to get into a fight with his boyfriend, didn’t he?

It wasn’t his fault that he and Aloha were so different from each other, is it? While Aloha was flirty and outgoing, Mask like to keep to himself, though that didn’t stop Aloha. Or Mask himself when he asked Aloha out. After a few dates, they soon became boyfriends, which Mask didn’t mind. He got to know more about Aloha during that time, and Aloha got to see his true self.

They’ve been dating for months, until Mask had to let his anger get the best of him. What was a small mistake on his end made him yell at Aloha, who defended himself saying he had nothing to do with it. He knew Aloha was telling the truth, but his own pride blinded him. It was his own fault misplacing his game after all, knowing Aloha wouldn’t touch it. _‘I should call him’_ Mask thought to himself, reaching his squidphone before calling Aloha, only to find out he left his phone. Great. Where is he going to find Aloha? One inkling came to mind as he put his gas mask back on and quickly left the house.

“I don’t know what to do Skull” Aloha sighed, hugging a plush, leaning his head against the other’s bed, “I mean, what he said was pretty uncool and-“

“And it hurt your feelings?” Skull added as Aloha nodded, his eyes looking down to the floor. “Yeah, it did. I didn’t expect him to say such things. I guess it was partially my fault though..”

“Explain” Skull asked as Aloha put the plush aside, his hands on his lap. “I thought he wouldn’t mind pineapples. I guess I should have asked first.” Aloha sighed, before Skull got up, sitting next to the shorter inkling. “Y’know, you’re not the only one who’s prideful.” Skull started as Aloha nodded in agreement. “I know, I know. Mask is pretty prideful too. I shouldn’t have put the pineapples in there anyways.” Aloha replied before a loud knock caught their attention.

“Were you expecting someone Skull?” Aloha asked as Skull shook his head. Who was at the door then? Skull soon got up and left his room, leaving Aloha alone. Humming to himself, he waited for Skull to return, only to see him return with someone behind him.

And that squid being Mask.

“M-Mask? What are you…” Aloha was shocked as Mask came up, clearing his throat before he looked straight into Aloha’s eyes. “There’s sooooomething I need to tell yooou, Alooooha” Mask started as Aloha paled. They weren’t going to break up, right?

“I’m sorry Alooooha!” Mask blurted out, surprising Aloha. But it was his fault wasn’t it?

“And I’m sorry about the pineapples Masky!” Aloha replied, making Mask confused. What did he mean about the pineapples? Did Aloha thought that what was the fight about? “It’s okaaaaay?” Mask replied. Better than to argue again, right?

Right.

“Come ooooon Alooooooha...lets return hooome” Mask suggested, Aloha nodded as the two said their goodbyes to Skull leaving his house.

The two continued their way back to their home, Aloha humming to himself as Mask stayed quiet. “I’ll trrrrrry it” Mask spoke as Aloha stopped humming and look at him. “Try it?” Aloha asked before Mask sighed annoyingly. “The pineaaaaaapples idiot!”

“Ooooh~! If that’s okay with you Masky, then okay~!” Aloha smiled causing Mask to look away, a small smile appearing under his mask. Whatever days may be ahead of them will never change his mind that he loved Aloha no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Why Mask got upset was the fact he thought Aloha misplaced his game, when it was Mask himself who did that.


End file.
